User talk:Redeadhunter
Welcome! Hi Redeadhunter -- we're excited to have Undead Gaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ok, one of the things we can do is switch the coloring of this wiki so the skin is gaming coded. That will help get some attention.--'Shade' 19:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hey cool I just found this. It looks fun. I might edit here some.--Ironknuckle1 21:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Affliation Hey you said you wanted this wiki to be known well as you know my newest wiki is very well known but as soon as we sort of open it to the public we are going to have a bunch of very well mad e articles and templates. If you would like we could affiliate with each other and you could use our templates. You don't have to if you dont want to but also you could do that with Stal wiki that would probably help.--Ironknuckle1 21:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) toc because know one edits on Zelda Gazzette anymore because the two admins me and Z311 have left. Ill add you as an affiliate.--Ironknuckle1 23:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks! And I know wikia made me say this already, but thanks for editing. Even with Shade Link and Mekkai around here, it was a little lonely. Also, I have to recruit some admins soon. Can't stop spam by myself!--RH 03:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey now that we are affliates im going to need you to do one thing its not big its just so that people dont say anyone steals material here. Please go to toc wiki and find the Template:Source and bring it here and say it was from toc using it. This template you can put a top of templates that you take from us or stalwiki so that you can say that this was from their so that people cant come and try to destroy wiki by saying that templates were stolen. --Ironknuckle1 22:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia is temporarily disabling images uploads? Something sounds strange! Death Police Do you think we should put the Death Police here? It is more active, and sw kinda died...--'Shade' 14:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Why do all these wikis keep dying?!!! Zelda Gazette DEAD!!!, Stal Wiki DEAD!!!, even UG is hanging on by a bloody thread!!! All this is doing is taking up used space on Wikias servers! If it weren't for the Temple of Courage, even Zeldapedia may have been forsaken at this point! On a more relevant and less ranty note, I haven't even thought about the DP in a while, all I can say is that this place kinda became the Death Police. I may open up another Death Police here. Heck, I'll take ANYTHING that'll increase edit rates, so that means I would also welcome the Temple of Stalfos. Not sure how effective it would be, though. I made IK a Rollbacker, though he hasn't been active. And with no vandals, I'm not sure we need a rollbacker. Still, he hasn't done anything to lose them, so he can keep them for now--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Shade Link gives RH laughing gas* easy... easy...--'Shade' 19:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) new article i know a article that should be added its stallord from TP the large skelleton guy in the arbiters ground well yeh i looked and hes not in here sooo yeh. i mainly do edits i dont make articles just in case i mess up so if u could get someone to make this for me that would be great thx.Awesomedude1996 00:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll gladly Start it, but for future reference, you can easily create articles by clicking the link on the left-hand toolbar that says "Create new article". It even has two options, you can create one with basic wiki page format, or you can start from scratch, like in old wiki days. I usually choose the latter, but I'm just old-fashioned, I guess.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) another thing we deffently need to add http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Sword Awesomedude1996 22:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 4000 Uh, the 4000 connection thing was really a joke. I somehow doubt it's likely that it'll be finished by that time, if we even figure out how to do this. But regardless, it'd be nice if it were to remain a secret, lest anyone pester us for a part in the game. --AuronKaizer ' 16:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, then. Maybe 5,000 articles?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) sockies I have a feeling that this guy and this guy are the same. Look at the Revision history of Talk:Redeadhunter/Kaizer Story, and check all of the edits made by them for proof.--'Shade' 16:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Good call, Shade, I should think you are correct -'Minish Link' 16:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Once again, Shade Link, you've been an enormous help.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New (Wanted) Article List Hello RDH, Naxios here. I think that a list for future article additions would be nice to have here, I personally am a little overwhelmed/nervous about helping start up a new wiki. Also, I can't seem to navigate the wiki too well...... in any case, I will continue to edit here (but I am somewhat hesitant about creating articles). Naxios10 13:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hey man Hey RDH. I'm going to bring my Temple of Stalfos back here... you can delete it if it doesn't belong here... I just want a new home for it.--'Shade' 02:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, the "wonders" of short-term memory loss xD--'Shade' 15:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... unfortunately my computer keeps barring me from all IRC access...--'Shade' 23:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't quite know what you're meaning. What message are you getting when attempting?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :As for Freenode, I am told that I cannot connect. As for normal IRC stuff (signing in and joining a channel), my screen suddenly says, "disconnected from the IRC, click to reconnect".--'Shade' 12:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Huh, that's really weird. Well, when you get access look for me on #Undead-Gaming, I have that on auto-join.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I got that webchat freenode thing working. I see you and Jazzi on now... are you at the keyboard?--'Shade' 20:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) iHola!¿Como estas? No Spanish? Aalllllrighty then. Just dropped by to see how it's going :)--''Shade'' 20:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We don't have any rules on languages on talk pages, and it's going good, old buddy.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking of a subject to talk about... only thing that came to mind was this. Could you undo Birdman's edit and explain to him I meant the Moblin seen before the Bokoblin? He's the Moblin who's outside on the top of the docking room with the Floormaster.--''Shade'' 19:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I would, but due to things that happened quite recently, I'm keeping my edits to Undead Gaming Wiki for a while.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::More drama?--''Shade'' 15:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, not with the site management, but, it's just not a place that's sitting well with me at the moment. I don't like getting into it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Check out the new Banner :P--''Shade'' 14:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Impressive as always, Shade. You seem to be better at making an image transparent than myself (I'm getting the hang of it, :P) At first, I thought those Stalchildren were from OoT 3D, but even still, it's great. Just two things, I'd rename the file, if that's the final version (Oh yeah, only I can do that XD) and there's some green and white bordering. Oh, well, if you want it renamed, I believe that only admins have that right, so you can ask me.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry I don't need it renamed :P Too bad I was only limited to images with a transparent background in the first place. When I figure out how to mirror images I will unleash another picture idea :P--''Shade'' 13:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I gotcha. Anyway, I got a free program that helps me make transparent images pretty nicely, thanks to a classmate that showed it to me. Anyway, can't wait to see what you'll cook up! By the way, have you heard from Mekkai at all? The guy kinda disappeared after the last deal with Ulti-Man on Zeldapedia and Stal Wiki.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Haven't heard from him ever since then. Anyways, is it possible to mirror images? For the next banner I make, I need to make some of the skeletons face the opposite direction.--''Shade'' 15:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I can do that pretty easily. Just let me know which ones you need and I can have them up in about a day.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Managed to figure out how to flip them. However, I need two images have transparent backgrounds for my next artwork. File:Darknut.png|The first victim I mean, image. File:Darknut2.png :::::Done. I also changed the file type, as it does far better with transparent backgrounds.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you RDH :P New banners uploaded.--''Shade'' 03:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) So, anything new? Enjoying the summer?--''Shade'' 20:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yep! Getting 100% on a few games, taking a few drives and hanging out with friends, pity it'll be the last one before I graduate. Ah well, that's life!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 23:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Read your article on the Kaizers wiki. Nice article, too bad they banned you =/ BTW, when they are calling someone an "inconsiderate douche"... Who were they talking about? And why is it that when a user is banned from there, articles about them are made to insult them?--''Shade'' 03:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's actually best to ignore them. As one of their own said, they're quick to hate on anyone who doesn't smell right...or something like that. And they just insult people they have a problem with, whether they're banned or not doesn't dictate it. Don't worry about it. What do you think of my game reviews? I try to make them entertaining and descriptive, but I'm pretty new at it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Read them, they're pretty good :P--''Shade'' 14:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Not as funny as the Angry Video Game Nerd, though. That dude cracks me up.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Game rating I have a good game you could rate: Dead Space or Dead Space 2. The Dead Space series features undead enemies. I don't want to spoil too much of it, but you should try the games out. Personally, I like Dead Space 2 better, but you will probably need to play the first to get the second one's story.--''Shade'' 16:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :The only Dead Space game I'd be able to do is Dead Space: Extraction. That does sound fun, actually, I'll get on it eventually.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I need someone… uh… taken care of… Here's his photo…--''Shade'' 14:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Boom, dead. That'll be 20 rupees, or whatever I used to charge.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 17:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Uh... Hi. I guess the reasoning I'm messaging you is, well, quite frankly I ain't got a damn clue. Just thought I'd see how you've been doing. To think it's almost been a year, you were my best friend, y'know. It's weird how we went from so close to dwindling to nothing. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to say hi or something. I honestly don't know. Was looking up Zelda stuff on Pinterest and it kind of reminded me of you. Heh. This is weird, honestly. Meh, I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice to have a friendly acquaintanceship, not exactly a friendship but not exactly acquaintances. So... yeah. So uh, yeah, hi. --Jazzi 22:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Disregard Okay, disregard all of this. Don't respond to these messages. I thought I wanted closure, but I thought wrong. I don't need closure with someone from my past. I don't need closure from someone who constantly made me feel like shit, who only made my depression worse. And to be completely honest, I really never loved you. I was depressed and lonely, I wanted the company, I wanted to feel loved. I thought I was, but I truly wasn't. I lost the "OMG RELATIONSHIP" after a day. And in October wwhen I was going to end it, I really should've, but you said you'd kill yourself. And everytime I wanted to break up with you, you'd say the same thing. Did you ever think of how the relationship was affecting me? You made me so depressed. You made me feel so bad about everything going on with me. And don't try to say that you weren't planning on killing yourself after I ended it, WMM told me all about it. I'm actually happy now. Sure, I still have my depressive spells, but I'm happy. I'm with someone I truly love and someone who I can share experience with, share how I feel with. Someone who's comforting when I feel suicidal, someone who assures me it'll be okay. You never assured me, you made it about you. You'd say you'd kill yourself too. You don't do that when someone wants to kill themselves. And I'm sorry if this comes out as harsh, but I needed to get this off my back. And I'm sorry, but all this needed to be said. And if you do block me for this, it proves that you truly are petty like I had said when I ended the one sided relationship. This is the closure I need. This is the closure I will allow myself to get. Good bye, for now and forever. Jazzi 04:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Come on guys, let's all just forgive and forget. I know, I have no business in this issue, but I just want to help; last thing I want to see is a fight between you guys.--''Shade'' 22:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not fighting, Shade. I wanted closure and thought I could get it that way. But after thinking it over I realized it wasn't the way to get it. After I basically cut him off I went through misery, but it was the same amount of misery that I had during the whole "relationship". I had to get both messages off my chest. And I feel I have gotten my closure, it doesn't really matter at this point. RDH was someone important in my life, whether I loved him or thought I loved him, he was important in my life. I don't know anymore. I wish I had never sent either message. But whatever. After cutting him out of my life in a way that was quite disasterous, and it being roughly a year later, I felt I needed to say sorry for basically leading him on for a year. I didn't feel the same way he felt for me, so I'm sorry that you thought I did. ::And most especially I want to thank you for saving me that night in January. I'm as close to happiness I will get now, and I'm thankful that you had convinced me to throw up, because had I never thrown up I wouldn't be here now and I wouldn't be with someone who I truly care for and who truly cares for me. Jazzi 22:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm too tired to comprehend or remember barely anything today. So, assuming that thanks was directed towards me, you're welcome :) I just don't want anything bad to happen to anybody.--''Shade'' 23:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC)